¡Maldita Botella!
by Mila Raynd
Summary: Aburrimiento más un juego estúpido, jamás sería una buena idea, Kaisuke reta a Kaneda y más tarde se arrepiente de ello...


**Disclaimer:** Akira y sus personajes le pertenecen al dios Katsuhiro Otomo.

 **Advertencia:** Leve lenguaje soez, Shonen-ai, Comedia, One-Shot.

Créditos de imagen a **Starry Sky.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Maldita Botella!**

 **.**

—¡Este juego es basura!—gritó.—En serio, ¿no hay nada mejor qué hacer?

—Oye Tetsuo, si tienes una mejor idea eres libre de decirla.

Tetsuo gruñó ante el comentario de Kaneda, llevaban un buen rato en la casa de Kaisuke, los últimos veinte minutos habían estado jugando " _la botella_ " un juego ridículo de retos y cosas estúpidas —según Shima—, pero el aburrimiento les había embargado y no se les ocurría otra cosa mejor que hacer.

—Bien.. Es mi turno—. Kai tomó la botella y la giró, el lado del tapón apuntó a Kaneda y el otro a Yamagata.—A ver… Kaneda, te retó a que le dejes la motocicleta a Yamagata por esta noche.

—¡Hey, eso no es justo!—. Si había algo importante en la vida de Kaneda, eso era su motocicleta, luego sus amigos, en ese orden, jamás la había prestado y no es que no confiara en sus amigos sino que sentía que una parte de él, la tenía su querida e inigualable moto.

—No hay excusas Kaneda, dijiste que cualquier cosa valía; ahora hazte responsable de tus actos—.Yamagata estaba feliz y más aún por ver la cara de su querido líder que estaba al borde del llanto.—Solo será una noche, tranquilo, cuidaré de ella así como lo hago con mi vida.

—Ni siquiera sabes cuidarte, estás vivo por la gracias de dios—. Respondió Tetsuo.

—Ya basta de excusas, Kaneda dale tus llaves a Yamagata—. Kai, Tetsuo y Yamagata, estaban riéndose en su interior, tenían sus sonrisas cínicas, le habían dado a Kaneda donde más dolía.

—Tchh...—Kaneda, sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y murmuró un par de improperios, Tetsuo no podía evitar burlarse de él, era tan gracioso verlo así.—¡Malditos, ya verán me las van a pagar!

—Si, si, como digas—. Yamagata tomó las llaves y se las guardó en el chaleco.—Bien, vas tú, Kaneda.

Kaneda tomó la maldita botella, estaba respirando tan profundo que sus compañeros le miraron extrañados, luego de eso, se le quedo viendo fijamente al objeto de plástico, parecía que estaba formulando la mejor ecuación de física moderna o preguntándose el significado de la vida.

—Oye, no tenemos todo el día Kaneda.

—Espera Tetsuo, ya verás.

Kaneda cerró sus ojos e inhaló, unos segundos después exhaló y procedió a girar la botella con sus fuerzas.

La cosa giraba y giraba, todos estaban callados viéndola girar, estaban sudando y un poco nerviosos, quienes fueran los elegidos, estaban acabados, Kaneda era vengativo y mezquino, ambas cosas mezcladas eran una pésima combinación. Finalmente la botella se iba deteniendo poco a poco…

—Maldita sea…¡Que alivio!—dijo Tetsuo.

Yamagata y Kaisuke tragaron en seco, más aún por ver la cara de desquiciado que tenía Kaneda.

—Tranquilos, seré gentil.

—Hey líder, si quieres te devuelvo las llaves de la motocicleta, no hay ningún problema—. Yamagata tenía que convencer al otro de no hacerle hacer una estupidez.

—Cállate, ya sé que reto ponerle a ustedes dos —. Luego comenzó a reírse como psicópata.— Kaisuke, te reto a…

El mencionado solo se quedo en silencio y temeroso de lo que estaban a punto de ponerle como penitencia, en ese instante solo pensó que fue un error haber retado a Kaneda.

—¡Te reto a que beses a Yamagata durante diez segundos!

¿¡Pero qué mierda habían escuchado?! ¡No, no eso no pudo haber sido real! ¿¡Qué mierda le ocurría a Kaneda?!

—¡No seas estúpido, Kaneda, esas cosas no se valen!—. Se exaltó Yamagata, realmente aludido.

—¡Hey no, estás loco no haré eso!

—Eso hubieras pensado antes Kai, ahora déjense de idioteces y háganlo.

—Kaneda, ¿A caso eres _fundashi_? ¡Maldito pervertido!—.Tetsuo tenía una cara de horror puro y pensar que muchas veces habían dormido en la misma cama.

—Claro que no, Tetsuo. Es solo que pienso que este es el mejor castigo para estos dos.

Después de quince minutos de discusión, insultos y excusas, por parte de Kaisuke y Yamagata contra Kaneda, Tetsuo quien solo gozaba del espectáculo, se dispuso a ayudar a Kaneda para que aquellos dos se besaran de una vez por todas.

—¡Ya maldita sea, lo haré!

Kaisuke que ya estaba harto, empujó a Yamagata y lo agarró del chaleco, con fuerza atrajo al otro y finalmente unió sus labios con el más alto, tenía sus ojos cerrados y sentía que las mejillas le hervían, estaba rojo al igual que Yamagata, con la diferencia que el más alto estaba atónito y por supuesto con los ojos abierto hasta más no poder.

Kaneda solo se reía y Tetsuo miraba la escena con asco y pena ajena.

—¡Ja, Gayyyy!—. Gritó Kaneda señalando a ambos, pasado los diez segundos, Kai soltó a Yamagata y no pudo siquiera mirarlo de nuevo a la cara, de hecho ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos.

—Muy bien este estúpido juego acabo.—Habló Yamagata.

—Ok, ok… Bueno ya es tarde, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela, así que, señoritas buenas noches —Kaneda se levantó y Tetsuo le siguió dado a que este tendría que llevarse a Kaneda en su motocicleta.—No se te olvide llevar mi motocicleta en buen estado, ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, ya vete maldito tonto…

—Hasta mañana, chicos—. Se despidió Tetsuo y salieron de la estancia junto con Kaneda.

Kaisuke y Yamagata estaban ahí como tontos aún sentados, solo escuchaban el ruido de la motocicleta de Tetsuo arrancando y desvanecerse a lo lejos. El ambiente en la casa de Kai era tranquilo.

—Lo hiciste bien…

—¿Huh?

—Me refiero… a como actuaste, no sospecharon nada —.Dijo Yamagata entre risas.

—Sí… Que alivio, no sé qué habríamos hecho si se enterasen de que somos…novios.

—Algún día se van a enterar de todas formas —.Yamagata y Kaisuke se acostaron en el suelo, después de lo sucedido solo comenzaron a reír.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola!**

Bueno realmente no sé si alguien deambulara por este fandom fantasma, de ser lo contrario, espero hayas disfrutado de la lectura. Realmente pienso que es una pena que Akira no sea tan conocido siendo la joya y obra maestra que es, sin embargo, si alguien lee esto y desea ponerse en contacto conmigo, tengo pensado algunas dinámicas para hacer este fandom más activo y así todas/os podamos disfrutar y divertirnos un rato. Las dinámicas contaran con premios, espero igual haya alguna personita que se anime a participar, podés enviar un MP o dejar un review, como mejor te parezca.

Sin más me despido… **¡Feliz semana!**


End file.
